Highly Inappropriate
by H.R.Snow-Wolf
Summary: (Female Reader X Levi) You can't believe you are falling for your captain. It would be highly inappropriate for you to even be together. One day, a piece of bread goes flying, an angry captain sentences you to a week worth of cleaning, and the feelings you have for him sky rockets. What will you ever do? (Feedback is much appreciated as this is my first fanfic! Thanks guys)
1. Chapter 1

1:00 PM

The wind whipped through your hair as you swung from branch to branch, and the heat from the sun warmed your already flushed cheeks from the training. You had joined the Scouts not too long ago, maybe a month perhaps. It has been the most fun you have ever had, even though you were risking your life every time you ventured outside the wall. You made a ton of great friends that were loyal to the cause and would be there for you when you needed it. You could also be there for them, and this truly made you feel like you were wanted. With you being at the survey corps, you started to fall for a certain captain, which was highly inappropriate. Just looking at him though made your knees falter and your mind foggy. You stopped to take a breather on a nearby branch, and decided to let your mind deviate from the actual training. How could you and your captain even have a life together? Hell, he didn't even like you like that. Ugh, being a stupid girl in love sucked.

"(Last Name), what the hell are you doing?"

Your heart froze and your body went numb. "Ca..captain Levi. I'm sorry sir. I was resting a bit."

"There would be no resting in the battlefield. Use your brain, brat. Build endurance and keep training."

Your face turned a bright red, brighter than the afternoon sun. You saluted the captain, and quietly said, "Yes, Sir." You jumped off the branch and swung from your ODM gear. Your captain was right, of course. If a titan came running for you, you would not stop in front of it and call for a time out. You giggled at the idea. What if life was that easy?

6:00 pm

After taking a shower and putting on your "casual" wear, you make your way to the dining hall for dinner. You look around for the table with your friends, and sure enough they were easy to spot. Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein were at it again, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert were chatting about gods know what, and the rest were watching the two bickering idiots lash it out. You take your seat next to Sasha Blouse, and looked up at the two men.

"You have got to be kidding me, horse face! Do you honestly think it is a good idea to skip out on training? Lazy ass," Eren said.

"Well, well, well. Not all of us can be a suicidal freak that gets off after taking down a few titans, even if it is in training. I see you after every attack. The face you make looks like you have just gotten laid after years without it."

"Wait, what? That does not make any sense."

"Doesn't have to. It's an insult."

You chimed in with an "I don't think you have a sex face after killing titans, Eren." Everyone laughed.

"Thanks, (first name), I guess," Eren stated with a red face.

"(First Name), keep your two sense out unless you are on my side," Jean said.

"Pft, okay. Like that would ever happen," you stated in a sarcastic tone.

The two men started back at it again, and your mind started to wonder. Mrs. Ackerman, that has a good ring to it. How many kids would we have, you think? Those would be pretty damn good looking kids. Damn it all. Why does he have to be the captain?

6:30 PM

A piece of bread knocked you onto your nose, and reality set back in. "What was that for," you asked as you looked for the culprit.

"(First Name), you dozed off! Can't be doing that at this table," Connie Springer explained.

"I can do whatever I want," you laughed and through a piece a bread at him. When you thought all was well with the world, a sharp voice that made everyone turn white hissed, "Really? Wasting food is a terrible idea if you want to stay on my good side. You even made of mess. How sweet." You turn around to stare at a very angry captain.

You stand up and salute. "I am very sorry sir. It will not happen again."

"Sure as hell it won't, (Last Name). Come to my office right away. We have to talk over your punishment," Levi explained.

"Yes, Sir," you said with an uneasy tone. You follow him to his office, and the trip pretty much felt like hours instead of a few minutes. With a gesture to sit down, you make your way to the seat across from him.

"Cadet, I am not sure why you have been acting up today. Normally you do what is asked and don't slack off. Today, you decided to do a 180. What do you have to say for yourself?"

You stare at your feet, then at him, and then at your feet. Taking a deep breath, you say, "I am not too sure what you mean, sir. Like you said, I have been doing pretty well since I joined, and one day should not ruin it from the rest."

Crap, you just said that. You can't believe you just said that.

"Huh…lets add talking back to your captain as well. (Last Name), tomorrow and for the next week you will be cleaning my office. No excuses will be made. Am I clear?" he stated.

"Understood, Sir."

"Great, see you tomorrow, (Last Name)."


	2. Chapter 2

6:30 am

The sound of your alarm busted through your dreams and you immediately shot out of bed. Ugh, why did it have to be so early? Even though you wanted stay under the sheets all day, you decided to get up for your first day of being Captain Levi's personal sex slave...you mean maid. Yeah, personal maid. You looked around your room and settled on your scout's uniform. Groggily putting it on, you think to yourself about what exactly you needed to clean in that god forsaken office. Wasn't your captain a neat-freak already? You shrug and place your shirt over your head. What time did he say exactly to be over?

_"Huh…lets add talking back to your captain as well. (Last Name), tomorrow and for the next you will be cleaning my office. No excuses will be made. Am I clear?" he stated. _

_"Understood, Sir."_

_"Great, see you tomorrow, (Last Name)."_

Oh right, he didn't say. You wonder if you should just walk to his office unannounced. I mean, you are cleaning his office for free and against your own will. What the hell, let's get this party started. You throw on your jacket, locked your door, and headed to Captain Levi's office.

6:50 am

As you near the door, your heart begins to beat a mile a minute. Oh man, maybe running back to your room was a better idea to have at 6 whatever in the morning. Captain Levi would find you sometime today. If he had to go looking for you though, he most likely would not be in an exceptional mood. Damn it. You kept walking forward. Standing outside the wooden door, you examined every knot, every flaw. Alright, here goes nothing. You knock once, twice, three times with no answer. Maybe he cannot hear you. You creak open the door and peer inside looking for your captain. No one. With a shrug you step inside to wait for him. Not two seconds after though, Captain Levi stepped out of the bathroom in all his wet glory, only a towel drying his head. Your body heat went from 98.6 degrees to 400, your body turned to stone, and your eyes locked on to the naked captain that stood before you. A few thoughts rushed through your head in those few moments like, "Man, what could you do to him right then and there? Should you get on your knees or something? Maybe give a cocky grin like you meant for this to happen? No, no, no, no. You have to apologize.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here?" A pissed of captain yelled to break you out of your thoughts. He immediately covered is member and started to push you out of his room.

"I…I'm sorry! You didn't tell me a time to come, so I thought I would come to you so you wouldn't have to search for me."

"Not exactly the smart thing to do, now was it," he spat back. "I will come find you when I want you to be here. Go to breakfast and wait for my order. Now, get the hell out, you stupid brat."

He slammed the door in your flushed face and all you could hear was muffled obscenities from the inside.

6:56 am

You trudge through the hallway in embarrassment and make your way to the dining hall. It was already packed with the soldiers eating their breakfast, and the smell of bread and eggs filled your senses. You make your way to the designated table and sat next to Armin. Everyone looked at you in confusion. Was there something wrong with your face? You looked at your shirt, felt your braid, and touched your face. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Uh, (First Name), did you see a ghost or something?" Connie asked. It was something alright.

"Yeah, your face looks kind of pale, (Last Name). You feeling okay?" Reiner Braun chimed in. Bertolt Hoover nodded.

All the unwanted attention made you feel sick. "I'm okay, guys. Really, really, really okay."

"She said really three times. Something's wrong now." Jean smirked.

"Ugh, just upset that I have to clean the captain's office. Connie, it was your fault too," you hiss.

"I have been meaning to say sorry about that, (First Name). It can't be that bad though. There may be one fleck of dust that you have to clean. You know how much of a clean freak the captain is," Connie stated.

"I guess. It is just an inconvenience that I was not willing to partake in."

"Quit your bitching, (Last Name). It is only a week," Jean retorted.

You sigh and stare at your hands in your lap. They were right. It can't be that bad, even after you saw your captain naked. It is only a week, it is only one bloody week. You did like him, maybe even love him. How hard can it be to clean your "crush's" office? You just thought of crush. Were you in high school again? Ugh. You look up. Everyone broke up into separate conversions while you were internally sulking the minutes away. Armin turned to you and asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Just dandy."

He sighed and went back to Eren and Mikasa. You turn around to stare at the doorway to wait for your fate arrive. Sure enough, that short bastard walked in, went directly to Commander Erwin Smith, and sat down at the table. What could he be talking about? It's you. It's all about you. Yeah, most likely talking about how you made an ass of yourself. Wait, are you really that paranoid? You look at them. Yes, yes I am.

7:30 am

After about a half an hour of pure sulking, you hear foot steps behind you.

"(Last Name), you ready to leave? I am giving you permission this time to follow me into my office," Captain Levi stated.

You turn bright red as your friends look at you questionably. You stand up, salute, and silently say, "Yes, sir. I am ready for my punishment." He starts to walk off and you turn to look at your friends. You gave them a face that stated all will be fully informed later. You then start to follow your captain out of the dining hall.

In the hallway, there was an uneasy silence.

"You know, I didn't speak about that little situation to Commander Smith. You were staring at us pretty intensively back there. Just be glad the Commander didn't catch you," Levi smirked.

"Well…I…_sigh._ Do you honestly blame me, captain? I felt like dying of embarrassment this morning. I wouldn't want my commander to know what happened."

"I know. It is not anyone's business what happened. That goes for your bratty friends. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Were almost to my office."

You stop by that "oh too familiar door". Levi walks in and gestures you to come in with him. On his desk, there was a bucket full of soapy water, two rags, and a few tooth picks laying in uniform.

"You are to clean the windows, dust the top of the book shelf, and wash under my desk. It's getting filthy," Levi explained.

"What are the tooth picks for, sir?"

"For those hard to clean nooks and crannies, of course. I do not want to see any dirt or dust in those hard to reach places."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Are you disobeying me, (Last Name)?"

"No sir"

"Then get to cleaning my office. Do not fool around or slack of like you did at training yesterday."

It was only one time, you say under your breath. You pick up the rag and head for the shelves. That has to be the easiest place to start. You pull out the chair that you sat on yesterday to get a step up to the top of the shelf. Like you said, there was nothing up here to clean. Can't fight the captain though. You quickly wipe the top off and stepped down from your chair. You did the same thing to the windows and under the desk. Really, there was nothing to clean here. Captain Levi is anal-retentive as hell. Where is he anyway? Did he honestly just step out? Pft, yeah, yeah he did.

8:15 am

You sat in the chair in front of his desk waiting for the captain to get back. Around 8:15, he strolled in and looked at your work.

"Hmm, it looks fine to me, (Last Name). You are free to go. Remember, tomorrow I will look for you. Do not come here ever again without my permission. Wouldn't want the same fiasco happening again, now do we?"

"No sir." _Yes sir, I would really like that a lot. _

"Good, now get out."


	3. Chapter 3

8:30 am

The first day of cleaning your captain's office was over. Six more sessions to go, you think. If it keeps up being this boring, you may just have to mess it up yourself so you can clean it. Ugh.

Currently, you are staring up at your plain ass ceiling waiting for today's training to start. Many thoughts shot through your head as you lay there lazily. Should you tell your friends what happened earlier that morning after Captain Levi said don't? Should you just skip training today? Jean had the right idea. Wait that is what got you into this mess, or was it throwing the bread? No, it can't be just the bread. That is pretty petty. Your captain could come off petty sometimes, you guess. What were you even thinking about again? Oh, yeah, the training. No skipping today-that would just lead to more problems. A small knock at your door got you away from your rambling.

"Come in," you yell.

"Hey, (First Name)." It was Eren. "I just wanted to see how your first day of cleaning went. Was his office just as clean as we thought," he chuckled.

"Even worse! There was **nothing** to clean. I pretty much sat there with my thumb up my ass the whole time as the captain left the room."

"Thumb up your ass?"

"You haven't heard of that expression before, Yeager?"

"Can't say I have," he laughed.

Armin and Mikasa trailed in not too long after Eren had. "Hey, (First Name)! What was that about this morning with Captain Levi?" Armin asked.

Your heart sank. "Well, it is a long story. I don't feel like explaining it."

"Explaining what?" Jean walked in and asked.

"Can't you guys just stay outside of my room? This is my habitat and you are messing with my niche," you hissed.

"Your niche? That's rich," Jean remarked. "So what happened today with _Mr. I try to be intimidating but I am too short to be?"_

You giggle. "Well, you can't tell anyone, okay? Captain Levi said I couldn't te…"

"Oh my god, you slept with him," Eren interrupted.

"What? No! I just walked in on him naked. Who do you think I am?"

"That's a relief. That would be pretty awkward if you did," Jean said.

After a moment of silence. "So, how was it?"

Everyone looked at Mikasa. "Really? You do not say a word and then come up with that?" you hissed.

"Well, I am sure everyone here is curious on what that midget is packing in those pants." She retorted.

"Uh, well, it was not small. Actually, it was not even remotely small. How in the hell can that short of a man carry that much weight" you questioned.

Everyone laughed. "Not sure, (Last Name). Just be lucky he didn't kill you on the spot. Maybe he enjoyed someone seeing him naked for a change," Jean laughed.

Hmm, you never thought of that. The thought of him not killing you off then and there was in the back of your mind all morning. Maybe he likes you? This could be your chance! You make a creepy grin.

"Whoa, don't get any ideas, (Last Name). I was just kidding around," Jean explained.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You're right, Jean," you go back to sulking.

"Man, you are just one goofy bastard. You know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"At least you know," Jean laughed.

"Not to burst anyone's bubble but we have to get ready for training," Armin reminded us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Arlert. Were going," Jean said as he was walking out.

"See you later, (First Name)," Eren stated as Mikasa and Armin waved good-bye.

"Bye guys! See you out there."

Hmm, really though. Jean was on to something, you thought as everyone was out of your room. You know he said no ideas, but let's make these 6 days more enjoyable for both Levi and yourself. You smirked, got up, and ran out to training. Captain Levi, you don't know what's heading your way.


	4. Chapter 4

6:00 pm

Another training session, another grind has passed. You kept your mind on what was being asked and being demonstrated. You wanted Captain Levi to notice this-to see you were not a slacker. Even though you wanted to get in his pants, you still loved him. Anything that he wanted, anything that he would ask for, you would easily oblige. You thought about this as you walked to the dining hall.

"Great work today, (Last Name). You did't lounge about like a deadbeat today," a familiar voice said behind you.

Startled, you turn around and smile. Speak of the devil. "Thank you, Captain Levi. You know, that was only one time I slacked off. I can't believe I still have to defend myself."

Levi stood before you, showing no emotion. You can't read what he is thinking or what he might say. He answered, "Cadet, I want you to listen, and listen well. The reason I keep bringing this up is because you have potential to be a great soldier. Good soldiers do not take breaks nor do they throw food at their team. They do not have an "off" day because they cannot afford that. This is why I am hard on you. This is why you are cleaning my office as it signifies punishment. I am not a hard ass. I am not a dick, or whatever they call me behind my back. I actually care for my cadets-more than they know. Take this all into account before you slack off. I only want to better your future."

With that, he walked passed you to get to the dining hall. You stood there. Your legs turned to jelly and your body went cold. Was Captain Levi being nice? When you finally came to from the instant shock, you walked in the direction of the hall as well.

6:15 pm

Taking a seat next to Jean, you say, "So, I just had a chat with the captain not too long ago. He kind of has a heart of gold that he doesn't show."

Jean turned to you and laughed. "Oh, really? That midget has a heart of gold? I highly doubt that, (First Name). That sorry excuse for a captain hounded us all today. He gives orders and expects us to go with a flick of his tongue. Try hearing us out for once and then I will think he has a heart of gold. To him, we are expendable."

"I kind of have to agree with Jean. Sure, I do have respect for him-unlike you horse face. I just can't get what he may be feeling, what he feels about us, etc. He also beat the living hell out of me. Even though I forgave him, it still pangs me to think about it," Eren stated.

"Guys, listen. I know he is not always the nicest guy, but he honestly cares for us. He said that to me," you state.

"Wow, he really does like you, (Last Name)," Jean laughed.

"Shut up. He just wanted to be nice for a change."

"Right, acting like a total hard ass, then acting like a saint only to you doesn't show he likes you. Not at all. What was I ever thinking?"

_I am not a hard ass. I am not a dick, or whatever they call me behind my back. I actually care for my cadets-more than they know._

"_Sigh_… Whatever you say. I guess I am pretty lucky then.

9:00 pm

"Lights out brats! I better not see a light coming from under the door or whispering conversations. You hear me?"

Levi was barking at all the cadets in the hall as it was curfew. You sat on your bed though, looking at the ceiling. You were unable to sleep given all the events that happened today. Naked captains, shocking conversations, and a whole ton more. You roll over on your side and stare at the door. You wonder what tomorrow will bring.

7:45 am

Damn it all, you slept in. You jumped out of bed and tossed your uniform on. Locking your door, you bound to the dining hall. Second day of cleaning the office, here you come. Walking into the hall, you spot Levi. He was talking to Commander Smith until he stopped and looked at you. Gesturing you to come over, you walk over to him.

"Huh, isn't it a bit late? I am sure you were supposed to be up a few hours ago," Levi smirks.

You turn bright red and Commander Smith was looking at you in amusement. "Yes, sir. I am sorry for sleeping in. I did not get much sleep last night."

"That is quite alright, (First Name). Levi, quite being hard on the poor girl," Commander Smith states.

"What she needs is a good kick in the ass. Am I right, (Last Name)?"

"Yes, sir"

"Alright, no breakfast for you today. I am ready to get to my office and I do not feel the need to wait for you to be done stuffing your face."

"I understand, sir."

"Good, let's get going."

He waves to Erwin Smith and starts walking to the door. You turn and follow him. As you make your way to his office, you think how you may go about in kissing him or saying something sexy. You giggle silently. You are not sexy-just a goofball. As you walk into the office, you see the cleaning supplies on the desk and immediately see how clean the office looks.

"Captain Levi, there is nothing for me to clean here."

"Hmm, do you make the decision on that," he questioned?

"No, but I think it is both a waste of my time and yours for me to be here."

"Just get to cleaning the damn office, (Last Name). I am not going to argue with a brat like you," he rebut. "Clean the same areas you did yesterday."

You nod and grab a rag. After climbing up the chair yet again, you notice the captain is sitting at his desk this time. You heart starts to beat faster. It is now or never. You immediately climb down the chair and make your way over to him. He turns to look up at you.

"What the hell are you doing? The faster you clean, the faster you get out of here."

You open your mouth to talk, but immediately shut it. Your forehead starts to bead up with sweat and you look faint. Levi notices this and gets up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

You look up at him. Here goes nothing. You grab the side of his face and placed your lips on his. He tasted so sweet. At first he was shocked and almost pushed you away as soon as you got close. It seems he decided against it. You start to lean into him more, and he grabbed your waist. You can't believe this is happening. You start to open your mouth allowing for his tongue to make an entrance. You battle for dominance for what it seems like hours. You loved it and craved it. You loved this man, and you have no idea why. After a few minutes, you pull apart to catch your breath. In doing so, you see a wide-eyed captain looking at you.

"I…I don't know what say, (Last Name). You caught me by surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

**8:00 am**

"I…I don't know what say, (Last Name). You caught me by surprise."

You look up at him in complete disbelief. What were you supposed to say? You just kissed your captain and he is not trying to strangle you yet.

"I...I'm sorry sir." You start to back up to run out the door but Levi grabs and pulls you into his chest.

"(First Name), it is alright," he says into your hair.

You look up at him. His eyes were not filled with the regular stoic look that is constantly being projected, but kindness and sincerity. He kisses your forehead.

"Captain Levi…," you whispered before he kissed you again, but on your lips.

"(First Name), like I said, it is alright. I'm not sure why I am not trying to kill you right now, but I would take that as a complement."

You giggle. "I guess I am pretty lucky, huh? I think you enjoyed the kiss too, so don't try to deny it."

"Who said I was denying that I liked the kiss? I am just not sure how I feel about this situation. You are my cadet and I am your captain. This relationship is far from appropriate."

"I understand," you say as you try to pull away from him. Again, he pulls you into him more.

"I do like you, (First Name). I do not want you to feel that I don't. I am just a little apprehensive. I just need time to mull this over. Would that be alright? "

"I understand, Captain Levi."

"You know, after that kiss, I think it would be appropriate to just call me Levi."

"_Levi_, I understand."

"Thank you. Alright, I think it is time you get back to your peers. I need to do paperwork."

"You…you don't want me to clean your office?"

"Um, no. I am quite alright on how this session has ended. Like I said, you need to get back to your peers."

You pull apart and salute. As you walk to the door, you hear your captain sit down and mumble. You were about to question him, but decided against it. You closed the door behind you and walked to your room.

**10:00 am**

You have been sitting in your room pacing the floor. Ugh, what are you supposed to do now? Levi said he liked you. That should be enough to blow all your worries away. Instead, you are thinking about the stupidest things like "He is going to tell Commander Smith about this" and "He is most likely going to deny me. This is going to be awkward."

You put your hand on your forehead. You need to talk to someone. Jean? No. Armin? No. Mikasa? No. Eren…hmm. Eren seems like a person that would not judge someone based on these types of circumstances. You decide to look for him. He may be your only hope of sanity. You lock your door and stroll down the hall.

**10:15 am**

You finally spot Eren with squad leader, Hange Zoë. You think that they are doing some experiments, but this was really important. You walk up to them.

"(First Name)! Thank goodness you are here," Eren shouts.

"(First Name), how are you doing today? The weather is wonderful-making it a great day for knowledge if I do say so myself," Hange states.

"Yes it is! I am doing well, thank you. Um, am I able to take Eren away for a few seconds-or minutes? I really need to talk to him privately."

"Hmm, I do not see a problem in that. Eren, you may go for now. Be sure to make your way back to me though soon," Hange answers.

"Thank you very much, Squad Leader," you say.

**10:20 am**

Eren and you walked into your room for some privacy. You both sit on your bed, and for a few seconds, the room was silent.

"I just wanted to thank you for stealing me away back there. I am not sure what she was going to do to me," Eren remarks.

"Oh, no worries. I should be the one thanking you right now. Eren, I really need your input. Um, today at my punishment, I kissed the captain. He said that he had feelings for me, but I am not sure what to think about it."

He looks at you, but you can't really read him. After a few seconds, he states, "Huh, alright. I wouldn't worry about it, (First Name). You are very sweet and not bad looking that I may add. I am sure he will come around."

"You are not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I knew you liked the captain for a while now. I just haven't said anything," he chuckles.

"Thanks, Eren. That means a lot."

He hugs you, and you hug him back. "Really, (First Name), I would not worry about it. He will come around eventually I am sure. If not, at least you have me."

You smile.

"So, now that we got that out of the way, how was it," he questioned?

You laugh. "Well, he tasted amazing. You wouldn't know, but it was breathtaking. All I wanted to do was sit there forever and forget about the world."

"Wow, you got it bad."

You punch his arm. "Thanks, jerk. Be nice, then knock me down. I see how it is," you smirk.

He holds up his hands. "I'm just stating a fact! I am glad you are happy. Really, I am. You were one of the first people who didn't think I was a monster when you first met me, other than Armin and Mikasa. I really do owe you for your kindness."

"You do not owe me anything, Eren. I will always be here for you, and I hope that goes the same way for me."

"Of course. You are one of my best friends."

You hear a knock at the door. Hmm, who could that be? You get up to open the door. After pulling open the door, you gasp.

_**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone that reviewed my fanfic. It really means a lot. I will try to keep updating as soon as I can. I really enjoy writing this! Cheers!**_


	6. Chapter 6-Explicit Sexual Activity

**10:30 am**

You hear a knock at the door. Hmm, who could that be? You get up to open the door. After pulling open the door, you gasp.

"Jean…What the hell! You gave me a scare," you snap.

"How in the hell did I scare you? I knocked, didn't I?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, the captain is looking for you, (Last Name). He told me to go looking for you," Jean said.

"Oh, I see. Well, um, maybe say you didn't find me."

"(First Name), really? This is your chance. We just had a huge conversation about this and you are chickening out," Eren interrupted.

"I know, I know. I just am nervous," you reply.

"Whoa, what happened," Jean asked.

"Long story," you reply.

"Wait just a minute! You ask me to divert the captain away and you won't even tell me what happened? That is a load of bull if you ask me. What's stopping me from bringing the captain here now, huh?"

"Alright, alright! I will tell you. I…I kissed the captain today," you said sheepishly.

"Oh is that all? We were all waiting for you to do that," he smirked.

"Did everyone know I liked Captain Levi," you asked looking at Eren.

"Well, you did not hide it very well," he giggled.

"Gee, thanks. Well, yeah. Kissed the captain. Now he is looking for me. Long story shortened up just for you, Jean."

"Some story…I was thinking something more than that happened," Jean smirked.

"Well, I do not think more than that kiss will happen with Levi and I," you whispered.

"Well, when he came up to me, he seemed kind of desperate to find you. If that makes you feel any better, (Last Name)," Jean said.

"I guess so…Still makes me really nervous."

"You have got to be kidding me. You are the only girl that gets nervous after what has happened. He likes you dammit. Accept it and run with it," Jean hisses.

You look at him and then at Eren. "I guess I will find him then. Where did he say he will be?"

"Just go to his office. He said he would be in there," Jean replied.

"That I will. Now, you guys get out of my room. Need to lock up shop."

All three of you walked out and headed in different directions. Well, here goes nothing.

**10:45 am**

You near the Captain's office, and you feel like the world is spinning around you as you walk. You wonder what he will say. Will he deny you? Maybe he actually will want to be in a relationship. That would be pretty sweet and enchanting. In your deep thinking, you almost pass by the door. As you look at the office door, you contemplate to even go in there. You do not want your heart broken if he says he doesn't want a relationship right now. You take a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. You knock and almost immediately after you here a "Come in." You walk in to see Levi sitting at his desk. "You…You asked for me," you whisper.

"Yes, yes I did. Please come sit in front of me."

"Yes, sir"

"(First Name), I have been doing some thinking." _Oh no. _"I have decided that I would like to keep this little relationship on the down low. I do not want a ton of people knowing about this. Am I clear?"

You turn bright red and a smile spreads across your face. "Of course, Capt…"

"Levi. Just call me Levi."

"Of course, Levi."

The captain stoop up, and went around his desk. He picked you up and placed you on top of the wooden surface. As he stood in-between your legs, he planted his lips on yours. There was that sweetness. As you kissed, he rubbed the inside of your thigh. He moved his lips down to your neck and kissed lightly, making you have goose bumps.

_This was it. This was really happening. _

He tugged off your jacket and threw it on the chair. Immediately after, he pulled his own jacket off. He began kissing you again, but this time a little more rough.

_Oh, my, god. This is happening. _

A few short minutes after, you both were in the nude.

You have already seen him naked before, but it was so much nicer when you had permission. He started kissing you again, and at the same time, he stuck one of his fingers inside of you. The growing pleasure made you impatient. Two fingers in. You wriggle around with bliss shooting through your body. As he was doing this, he bent down to ear level. "Are you ready," he whispers?

More goose bumps. "Just take me already. I am growing more impatient as the minutes pass by."

"If you say so."

His member rubbed the outside of your opening, and finally he pushed in. You wrapped your legs around him as he thrust in and out. You make small little moans as you did not want the whole Scouting Regiment to hear you and your captain having sex. It was just so hard though. Every thrust, every moan he made, and every call out that was made in your honor made you closer to the edge of ecstasy. As it was nearing the end, his breath became sporadic, and your legs became tighter around his waist. He came with a "Oh, (First Name)" and you quickly followed after. You both stood there, breathing heavy.

After a few seconds, Levi stated, "(First Name), you…you really know a way around a man's body."

You blush. "Why thank you, captain."

**_Author's Note: So-I have been updating a ton lately. I actually had a whole weekend off, so I thought I would take advantage. Most likely, I will be updating less this week and next as finals are coming up. I will try to update as soon as possible though. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**11:00 pm (2 days after)**

It has been two days after you and Levi first fornicated on the desk in his office. You still remember it like it was two days ago. The warm breath that radiated from his mouth, the firmness of his body, and that unforgettable sweetness from his lips that you can't get enough of.

_Look at you. Corny as all get out, but honestly, you don't care. _

You loved Levi, and you were hoping he loved you back. You can't remember the last time you felt this way about anyone. Ever. A small shake breaks you out of your thoughts.

"What are you doing awake?" a groggily man asked?

"Just thinking. I can't really fall asleep," you search in the darkness for you lover.

"Ugh, alright. Come here closer to me. Let me try to get you back to sleep," Levi states.

You nudge your derrière closer into is nether regions. Ever since your first time with Levi, the last two nights you slept was in his bed with him. Of course, no one knew. You pretty much crept out of the room ninja style in the early morning. Currently, you were trying to fall asleep in the most comfortable bed in existence, but the thought of you and the captain actually being together kept you up. He was just perfect. Perfect body. Perfect hair. Perfect…uh…well, perfect member. You feel his chest move up and down as you lay there next to him. You smile to yourself, and close your eyes. Let's try this sleep thing again.

**4:45 am**

"Hey, (First Name). You have to get up," Levi stated trying to get you awake.

"One more minute…or two….or three."

"Oi! Get up will you? You know you have to book it out of here before anyone wakes up."

"No, no I don't," you said groggily.

"Ugh, you are so frustrating. I feel like I am speaking to a 10 year old vs a (Your Age) year old."

"Alright, alright-I'm up," you groan.

"Good"

"I love you, Levi," you yawned.

Silence. That is all that filled the room after those words spilled from your mouth. You shot up. "Oh, was I not supposed to say that," you whisper.

More silence. You look at your hands.

Finally, Levi stated, "I don't feel our relationship has reached a peak of love quite yet, (First Name). I understand you have had feelings for me for a while now, but frankly, the feelings I have for you just erupted only a few days ago. I would not call that love just yet."

"I understand," your voice cracks. You get up out of the bed to put your clothes on, but a pair of arms wrap around you.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset, but this is how I feel. I want you to respect that," he said.

"Like I said, I understand," you say sorrowfully.

"Alright-With all that laying around acting like a total brat, you are cutting it pretty close to someone seeing you. I think it is time for you to scat."

"Alright, I will see you at breakfast, Captain," you sigh.

"Levi...Its Levi when we are alone."

"Levi"

"Alright, now out. I will see you later."

As you walk down the hall, the cheery demeanor you once had earlier disappeared entirely. It was all because of the unsaid phrase that makes the whole world turn. You knew your day was at a total loss after that pitiful silence. Thanks, Levi.

**6:30 am**

"(First Name)!" How are you doing," Eren yelled from the breakfast table. No one seemed to be there yet.

"Oh, hey, Eren. I am alright. You?"

"Eh, don't want to be up this early. Other than that though, I am alright. I think squad leader Hange Zoë will be doing more experiments again. Who do you think has to follow along with that eccentric woman? Me, that's who. Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am alright. Just tired."

He pulled in close to your ear. "It's the captain, isn't it?"

You stiffen. "Well, I guess you can say that."

"Well, whatever it is, don't get in this mood over it. You're too pretty to look sulky."

You punch Eren's arm playfully. "Yeah, Yeah. Your such a goof."

"There is the smile that I like to see. Don't worry, (First Name). Things always turn around sometime when you are least expecting it."

You look at Eren. "You know, you're right. I guess I am a little impatient."

"Hell yeah you are," Jean walked up and explained. You give me a look.

"Hey, horse face. Would you like me to grab your trough? Its breakfast time," Eren asked.

"Shut it, you suicidal psychopath."

You giggle. You loved hearing them bicker, and it made your spirits lighten. You give both of them a hug. "Thanks, guys. You are awesome."


	8. Chapter 8-Explicit Sexual Activity

**4:00 pm**

Ugh, why does training have to be so tiring? It training, that's why. You really didn't need to ask. Silly you. Ever since this morning, you pretty much have been avoiding Levi all day.

_"I don't feel our relationship has reached a peak of love quite yet, (First Name). I understand you have had feeling for me for a while now, but frankly, the feelings I have for you just erupted only a few days ago. I would not call that love just yet."_

_"…_ _I would not call that love just yet."_

_"…not call that love just yet"_

These words have been playing a song and dance in your head while you tried to avoid your "boyfriend." Hearing "…not call that love just yet" gave you the will to stay away and sulk through the training session. The only thing that made you from not sitting in your room was your beloved friends. Eren comforted you, even though he felt pretty annoyed doing so. You knew this was a pity party, but hey, you honestly did not care. Levi hurt your feelings, even if it was not intentional.

"Oi! Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

Crap.

You turn around in the hall you have been walking through. "What? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Cut the crap. You have been avoiding me. (First Name), I am sorry if I made you upset. I thought you would respect my feelings about this."

"Excuse me? Who said I was not respecting you or your feelings? Really, Levi?"

He clenched his fists. "Ugh, this is why I never get involved with brats like you. I knew it would be trouble from the start. You just look too damn good though."

Your raise your eyebrow. "I look too damn good, huh?"

He looks at you and smirks. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

You bust up in laughter. "Oh my god! You are so weird!"

He looks behind him and then behind you, and then walks up and gives you a hug. "Really, I am very sorry for what I said. Just give me time, okay? This really isn't easy for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I freaking knew it! Haha Oh my goodness, you two are cute together!"

Shit-Hange.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shitty Glasses? I was just…well…." In defeat, he shrugged.

"Oh, Levi, you know you can't hide things from me."

"Where in the hell did you come from anyway?"

She looked shocked. "Why the hallway of course."

"Thanks for the sarcasm."

"I would not show any sarcasm to you. You asked where I came from, and I told you."

"Now you're just a smart ass."

As you watched them bicker, you could not help but smile. You liked Hange. She was pretty kind and you know she would not blurt this news out to anyone.

"Oh, Levi, I am happy for you. I do not know why you had to hide it."

"Really? You don't know why? She is my cadet."

"And?"

"And what?

"Levi, even though it does not happened often, captains have bedded with their cadets before. It is just a human thing to do when they are attracted to someone."

"Ugh, do not give me a lecture on human interaction."

She smirked. "(First Name), he picked the right person. I want you to know that. I will not tell anyone. Maybe Erwin? He kind of knew too."

"No, you will not tell even him," Levi hissed. "If anyone is going to tell him, it is me."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, grumpy pants. I will not tell even him."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Well, off to my office. I am sure you have some canoodling you want to do." She giggled and walked away.

After seeing that she was out of hearing distance, Levi whispered, "God, I am horny."

You punch his arm. "Like I said, you are so weird."

"Let's get to me office as fast as we can, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, captain."

He rolled his eyes as we booked it to his office.

Not too long after, the clothes were off and he was inside of you in no time. Why were you avoiding him again? Uh…yeah…you don't know. You rocked your hips as he thrust in and out. He was so sexy. You rub is chest. As you admired him, he bent down to you neck and kissed it gently. His breath being so close to your ear made you have goosebumps. "Oh Levi."

"God, you are beautiful when you are underneath me."

You look up at him and smirk. "Oh really?"

"You goof around during ," he smirked.

"What? I can't take anything seriously when you say things like that."

He looked up at the ceiling and for the first time ever, you heard him laugh.

"What am I going to do with you, (Last Name)?"

"Pump me a little harder. You're kind of slowing down."

Sure enough, he picked up the pace. Not too long after he came into to you. After, he rolled off of you and you placed your head on his chest.

"Levi, I really do love you, even if you do not feel that way about me. I still love you and would do anything to make you happy."

He hugged you. "Yeah, whatever. I am sure you would."

You got up and leaned on your elbow. "Really, Levi. I am not joking around. Whatever your heart desires, I will go to the end of the earth to get it for you."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"I am kind of hungry. Want to get something to eat for me?"

You look at him in bewilderment. "I am butt-ass naked and you want me to get you something to eat?"

"You said anything, didn't you?"

"You are so cliche."

He shrugged and laid his head back. "I guess I am."

**Author's Note: So, I have been very busy with school. Thank you for your patience if you are following this fanfic. I will try to update faster! Happy Thanksgiving guys, and thank you for the favorites. **


	9. Chapter 9

**5:00 am**

Like any normal morning, you sneak out ninja style from Levi's room to get ready for the day ahead. You hated doing it, but hey, it kept the captain happy. As you walk to your room, your mind wonderers to the captain and the relationship you have with him. Could anything really come out of it or is this a freaking fling? From his comments from yesterday, he never really had a relationship with a cadet before. Guess you can call yourself lucky. Looking up at your door, you sigh. You turn the knob, step in, and start getting ready for the day.

**6:30 am**

Walking to the dining hall, you hear a bunch of cadets murmuring. Hmm-What could be the commotion? You step inside to find a few girls crying, a few men looking at their plates, and your table quiet (which this was never the case). You scrunch face, and walk (really fast) to your table. Sitting next to Eren, you bend down and whisper, "What the hell happened in here?"

He looked at you and shrugged. "Well, not too long ago, Commander Erwin told us we would be heading out on an expedition outside the wall within 3 days."

You raise your eyebrow. "Isn't this what we signed up for?"

"Yes, but I guess the time off (I mean we have been training a ton lately) had an effect on some people. We haven't seen a titan for a while now. Some have never seen a titan at all."

"Eh-It will be alright. Don't you worry, okay?" You narrow your eyes, and then bend down to Eren again. "You know, the captain never told me about it last night, now that I think about it."

He smirked. "Well, I wouldn't either if I was having sex with you. That would kill the mood."

You giggle. "I guess you are right."

Looking up at the rest of your friends, you spot Jean contemplating his life, Ymir patting Krista's head, and Armin talking to a very stoic Mikasa. Some may not even make it back after this expedition. You sigh. They are all capable soldiers though. You look behind you to see the captain walking in. Looking as if he was searching for something, he laid his eyes on you. You raise your eyebrow at him, and he walked over to you.

"Hey, are you in trouble again, (First Name)," Connie asked?

You give him a "oh, F**k off" stare. He raises his hands in defeat.

"Hello, (Last Name)," Captain Levi spoke.

"Hello, Captain. What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem. Just thought I may sit with you brats this morning. Hange, Commander Erwin, and Mike Zacharius are talking over the expedition we will be having in a few days."

"You're not with them?"

"No. I don't need to be."

"Oh really? Humanity's finest is not supposed to be there, huh?"

"Is it so bad that I want to eat before I have to talk to those clowns?"

"I am not judging you, Captain. I think you should be there though."

He gave you a lazy look and stated, "(Last Name), I will be fine."

While you two chit chatted, the whole table sat there wide-eyed at you and the captain. You don't think they have ever seen the captain be this nice to someone before, and you immediately gave a "you should act more like yourself" look to the captain. He smirked. "Move over, you stupid brat. How am I supposed to sit down with your ass in the way?"

You almost burst out in complete laughter as you knew he didn't mind your ass. Pretty much thinking the same thing, Eren giggled.

"You have something to say, Yeager," Captain Levi asked?

"Nothing at all, Captain. I am sorry," he smirked.

"Good. Now, brats, listen up. I have no idea why this expedition is coming so much of a shock to you all. You are soldiers crying out loud. You signed your death certificate as soon as you joined the scouts. We are all on a time limit, and you all know it."

Krista started to tear up. You gave Captain Levi a look, and said, "Honey, it is alright. We are here for you."

"(Last Name), I think I have this handled here, thank you very much," Ymir hissed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Reiss, you have got to be kidding me. Stop your crying and act like the soldier you are," Captain Levi spat.

You place your hand on his shoulder, and he tensed. He nearly shoved you a few feet away from him, but stopped. He looked down at his lap, and then back at you. All the while, Eren and the rest of the table sat wide-eyed…again. "Uh, is there something going on with you and the captain, (First Name)," Connie asked?

You immediately rip your hand off the captain and spat, "who do you think I am? Ugh, the nerve to ask such a thing. I mean look at him. He is just terrible. He's short too. Who would like dating a short man? Not me, no. Connie, what is wrong with you?"

Levi and Eren smirk. "Whoa, (First Name), it was just a question. I am sorry for offending you," he said as he looked taken back.

"Yeah, that's right. Be sorry!"

"(Last Name), with all the denial, it has to be true," Jean remarked.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," you combat.

"Not judging. You are kind of made for each other. You make each other neutral."

Levi raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? How is that so?"

"Well, not to offend you Captain, you are kind of a hard ass. (Last Name) is probably one of the nicest people at this table. You guys would cancel each other out," Jean remarks.

You blush. "Hmm, I get your point. I want to ask though, why would I even think about dating one of my cadets? What kind of captain would I be, Kirstein," Captain Levi asks?

You frown. Looking at him, it looks like he is contemplating a few things while talking to your friends. You wonder how he really feels about this relationship. Is it eating him up?

"Eh, you would still be the same captain we know. Still a hard ass, but with someone that truly cares for you. (Last Name) is my friend, and I will stand by her and the problems she faces with the emotions with you or any other guy," Jean said.

Levi stared at him for quite some time. After a few moments, he stood up. "I am going to take my leave. Be ready to train the hardest you have ever had. Goodbye."

He walked out-clearly defeated. You turn to Jean. "Hmm, he looks upset," you say.

"I honestly don't care. I meant what I said," he frowned.

"I didn't think you felt so highly of me, Jean."

"Everyone here does."

You look at the whole table and smile. You truly have the best partners anyone could ask for.

"Thank you, everyone."


	10. Chapter 10

**7:30 am**

After breakfast, you decided to check on Levi. He pretty much stormed out of the hall, which was not like him at all. He did not take lip from anyone, let alone Jean. It was so unlike him, and you wanted to make sure he was alright. Walking up to his door, you could hear rustling of papers. He probably was doing some paperwork, which sounded like him. You open the door slightly to expose a stoic Levi at his desk. "Hey, are you alright," you ask?

"Why wouldn't I be," he answered.

"I am not sure. You rushed out of there super fast. I thought something may be wrong."

He shrugged and kept fiddling with papers on his desk. "I rather dislike Kirstein. I can see why Eren keeps calling him a horse. Ass."

You raise your eyebrow. "Hmm, I think someone got a taste of their own medicine and now doesn't know what to do."

"How so?"

"Well, I think you like me…a lot. You just need to get over the fact that no one cares that you are with a cadet. You know?"

"Oh? That is what you think? What if I said you were wrong?"

"I am not wrong," you state smugly.

"Confidence and cockiness are two different things. Wonder which one I am thinking of?"

You roll your eyes and walk over to him. Sitting on his lap, you nuzzle your head in the crook of his neck. "Levi, I love you."

Still silence. Sighing, you give him a hug. "I do care for you, (First Name)," Levi whispered.

With a smile, you kiss him on his forehead. "Yeah, I know, goof."

"Well, like I said in the dining hall, you better get ready for training. I want you fully ready for this expedition. I do not want anything happening to my cadets…especially you."

"I'm flattered."

This time Levi rolled his eyes, and with an "Out" you left his office. You smirked as you walked to find Eren. "Levi, you do not know it yet, but you love me. I know you do," you whisper to yourself.

**12:00 pm**

"Attention!" Commander Smith yelled to get the cadet's focus. "In three days, we will be heading outside the wall. I want you to be ready for what's to come. We are clearing a path to the Shiganshina District. After the mess with the female titan, we did not have a chance to do this. It is vital we make it to Eren Yeager's home so we can get much needed information on the titans. Many of you may die, but the ones that live through this will come back as heroes of humanity. Train hard these next few days, and be ready for what's to come. Just know, I am proud of you all. Proud that you took the risk of joining the scouts. Proud that you follow my lead. Proud that I can call you my soldiers. Levi will take over from this point on. I will take my leave."

With that, he walked to castle we were residing in. He really was a person you could follow, even with different thought processes. Many of his actions were risky, but hey, he knew what he was doing.

"Alright, you brats. Right now, we will be doing hand to hand combat. I know it is not extremely important, but it is needed. Pair up-I do not need to do it for you," Levi barked.

"Eren, want to be my partner," you ask?

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You are kind of rough though," he stared at his feet. "You remind me of Annie."

"I never met her. With her being the female titan, I am kinda glad I didn't."

"Well, she was not that bad of a person. Yeah, don't look at me like that. She was just corrupted. I do not know why she did it, but I still respect her."

"You really are a nice person, Eren. I do not think the same way."

"Oi! (Last Name) and Yeager. What the hell are you doing? Chit chatting is over," Levi yelled.

"Sorry sir," you state.

"Don't say sorry. Just do what I told you."

You smirk at Eren. "Yes, sir."

As he walked off, you whisper in Eren's ear. "You know, what Jean said to him is actually eating him up."

"Huh? That does not seem like the captain," he whispers back.

"That is what I am thinking as well." You look over to the captain (he had his back turned). What are you going to do with him?

**3 Days Later**

Sitting on your horse, you fidget. Feeling really nervous, you wish you were in your lover's arms right about now. You try to look up ahead to find him, and finally lay your eyes on his black hair. That last night, you made love. It was a little different from all the other times though. It was if he was saying goodbye. Like he would not see you again. Maybe he was worried you would not make it back? You frown. Looking to your left, you spot Jean. "You alright," you ask him?

"Yeah, I guess," he answered back.

"Everyone! Let's head out," you hear Commander Erwin yell. Let's all make it back, you think to yourself. Gesturing your horse to move, you ride on with the group. For the good of humanity.


	11. Chapter 11

The wind whipped through your hair at maximum force as you road on with the group. Turning to Jean, you yell, "still alright?"

"(Last Name) if you keep asking, I am going to assume you are not alright. Really, I am okay. These bastards got nothing on me," he yelled back.

Staring at your horse's flowing mane, you sigh. Yeah, you were a little nervous. You loved your friends. You wanted nothing more than to have them all come back safe and sound. Levi…You loved him. Even though he was the best of the best, he still could get hurt.

"7 meter titan up ahead! Mikasa, take it out," a squad leader yelled.

With a nod, she stirred her horse to a nearby building. Right now, we were in a small little town (more like a village) within Wall Maria. It is safe to keep to these villages or in forest as we would be able to use the ODM Gear. Flat ground usually meant death to a ton of people. You shiver at the thought. Looking up at Mikasa, you see her body move swiftly and at ease. With a quick slash to the nape of the neck, the titan fell with steam to accompany it. She was so quick and she killed with great accuracy. You admired her…a lot. She immediately hopped back on her horse and road back into formation. Smiling, you press forward.

"Three titans up ahead! A 3 meter and two 7 meters! Mikasa, Jean, and (First Name), make sure they do not reach the formation," you hear another squad leader yell. Your body turned cold, and you road out of the formation. Looking back, you notice Levi was more tense than he usually was. You bite your lip.

"I will not let anything happen to you, (Last Name)," Jean yelled.

You nod as you jump off the horse to scale the building in front of you. The titan's faces were always a little creepy to you, but today, they were a little creepier. The 3 meter was taken out by Mikasa-You did not even see her do it. You just saw the titan in a steamy pile on the ground. Looking around, you saw the 7 meter grab for Jean, and you flinched. Trying to make it faster up the building to help, you stopped and sighed in relief as he as well took out a titan.

"Ha, you honestly think that bastard would take me out? Don't stress," Jean said as he landed next to you on the roof top.

"Sorry I care about you!"

"You care for me? How sweet," he smirked. "Where in the hell is the other 7 meter he was talking about?"

A few seconds later we both were knocked into by Mikasa as she was trying to shield us from the grip of the titan.

"Be careful," she plainly stated.

With a few blinks, you softly say "thank you." With a nod, she springs into action and slices the titan's neck. With a small thud on the roof, she looks to the formation and stops. Her eyes began to water, and immediately you turn to stare in that direction. Ttians. Titans beyond titans were feasting upon our comrades. You fall on your knees and start crying. We were only gone for a few minutes! What the hell happened?

"What are you doing, (First Name)! Get the hell up. We need to save as much people as we can," you hear Jean yell in your ear.

You look up at him with a tear stained face. You couldn't move. Don't let this shock get to yourself, (First Name). Your friends need you. Levi needs you. To break you from the conflict in your mind, Jean pulled you up and nearly tossed you from the building.

"Let's go! We do not have time for this," he yells!

Hopping back on your horse, you road on to the broken up formation. Searching for Levi, you spot him nearly slicing a titan's head clean off. The air smelled of iron as blood was being splashed upon the ground. Jumping into action, you scaled the buildings and took down a 3 meter and a 7 meter.

"Help! Please for the love of god, help me!" You turn to see Sasha being squeezed by a 7 meter. Thank god she was close. You immediately jolted forward, latched on to the titan's neck, and sliced. Immediately after (knowing the titan was in fact dead), you swooped to catch Sasha before she landed directly on the ground.

"I thought I was going to be titan chow," she stated nearly in tears.

You gave her a hug. "Please, please, please be careful."

"Certainly I will try. They came out of nowhere, (First Name). It was just like the female titan attack. We need to fall back, but Commander Erwin is nowhere to be seen. Like always, we are left in the dark."

You frown, and turn to the catastrophe in front of you. "Do you think he is planning something or do you think this wave of titans was a coincidence?"

"Who the hell knows at this point. I just want to go home," she says flatly.

"I am going to Captain Levi to see what is going on. Be safe, Sasha."

"You too, (First Name). Thank you again for saving me. Thank god you were close enough to hear my pleas."

You nod and shoot forward through the crowd of blood and screams. Taking down a few titans on the way there, you make it to Levi. He was standing on a beat up building surveying the losses. "Levi, what the hell? Why are we not falling back," you yell? He doesn't look at you. "Levi, answer me! Please. My…our friends are dying out there."

With a swift movement, he brings you close to him. "I know this is not either the time or place to do this, but I am glad you made it back to me, (First Name)." Letting you go, he looks back at the crowd. "I do not know what is going on, and I am being very honest. If commander Erwin doesn't make a move, I will take charge to get the soldiers away from here."

He looked…pissed. You have never seen him pissed at Erwin. Something must have happened.

"Captain Levi, help me. A ton of the higher ups are hurt. I think Erwin is one of them," a soldier stated while landing on the rooftop.

"Where did you see him? Why in the hell did someone just find him now," Levi hissed back?

"I do not know, sir. This is chaos. No one can find anyone in this mess. Though, it looks like the smoke is dissipating. The titans are dropping, but one we get the chance, we should break for it."

With a nod, Levi goes to follow the soldier. Before leaping, he turns around to look at you. "Find everyone that is still alive. Gather as much dead bodies as you can and lay them on a cart. As soon as you hear the word from me, we are getting out of here to headquarters. Am I clear?"

"Certainly, sir," you answer back.

"Good. You probably have heard this a lot, but be careful."

"You too, sir."

Turning away, and then turning again back at you, Levi says, "(First Name), I…I…never mind." Turning away for the last time, he followed the soldier. You sigh and swing to the wounded, killed, and fearful soldiers.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Author's Note: Hello, Guys! Updated a ton this weekend. Most likely will not update until Friday or Saturday as my very last test for the semester is coming up on Thursday. Woot Woot. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and feedback. It is very nice to see when I hop on my computer. I hope you are all still liking the fanfic. **

** Gigiisme: Hmmm, I may have to do something with that. I like Jean, and that could lead to some laughs and conflict. Thanks for giving me an idea :)**


	12. Chapter 12

While flying through the "battlefield," you were trying to locate someone you knew. Captain Levi told you to round up everyone (including the dead) and you intended to follow that order. You needed help though.

"(First Name)! (First Name)!"

Looking around you spot Eren. Thank goodness he was alright. Running up and giving him a hug, you ask, "Eren, are you alright? Nothing is broken?"

"I am alright." He paused and looked at you in a dejected face. "(First Name), I do not think you have ever seen me in titan form. I never wanted to show you, but…but…I need to do something. People are dying out there. I don't know what to do," he stated while coving his face.

"Eren, do not turn into a titan. You hear me? We can do this without your titan-self. I just need a little help."

"Help with what?"

"Captain Levi asked me to round everyone up. As soon as he finds the wounded Commander, we are bolting back to headquarters."

"Wait…Commander Erwin is wounded? How?"

"I am not sure. I am sorry. You think you can start rounding up…ugh that just sounds terrible…you think you can locate the dead soldiers and see that they are placed in a cart?"

Looking upset, Eren nodded. "Yes, I will. I will try to find Mikasa and Armin to help. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to locate all that are wounded and alive. Then I will tell them to look out for a signal from Captain Levi."

"Sounds like a plan to me. See you back at the headquarters safe and sound. Don't get killed. If I see that you are dead, I will go on a titan rampage."

You smirked. "I wouldn't want that to happen. You stay alive too, Eren."

Parting ways, you start to round everyone up. First, you find a group of scared girls huddled together. You are very sure that this is the first time that they have ever seen a titan. You pity them too. This is an all-out massacre unfolding in front of their very eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? Captain Levi will be sending out a signal very soon for us to leave. I want you to start finding the dead and placing them in the cart where Eren Yeager and his friends are placing them. Can you do this for me please," you ask them?

"Please, I don't want to see any more dead friends. Don't make me do this." "You have got to be kidding me right now." "Why don't you do this?" These were just a few of the things that spewed from their mouth.

"You are soldiers, that's why. Why in the hell did you sign up for the military, let alone the Scouting Regiment, if you were just going to cower like this," you hiss?

"To be honest, we wanted to be closer to Captain Levi. We are all from the same town and thought that we could try to get with him."

With the full force of a thousand winds, you slapped the stupid girl right in the face. "Don't you ever speak about Captain Levi like that! He is not a prize that you can try to win. Now get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Help your god damn team."

"What? You have feelings for him too? You are such a hypocrite," one of the girls stated while trying to go around you.

"This is not a time and place to have a girl fight. You hear me," you spat back?

After seeing that they left to follow your orders, you went to locate more soldiers-actual soldiers that needed help. It had to have been about 15 minutes after that incident that Captain Levi called out to make a break for the castle. The titans were taken down-only a few were standing but were easily taken down by Mikasa and the other elite soldiers.

Riding back in silence was a terrible experience because you knew like the rest that humanity lost again. You look over at Jean as he took his spot next to you again. Giving him a weary smile to try and brighten his spirit made it worse as he was not in the mood to be enlightened. He looked away from you, trying to hide the defeat that was written all over his face. It was written all over each and everyone's faces, even Captain Levi's. Commander Erwin was hurt, but no one knew how. You most likely would hear what happened when you were alone with Levi.

Oh Levi.

You just wanted to be in his arms. Silly little girl. Are you a hypocrite? No, no you can't be. He was not a prize to you. You truly loved him-not like those other girls. Probably just wanted to get in his pants. How could anyone think like this? Ugh. You kept your eyes forward ready to be home. Even though you had lost, you still had your lover and your friends alive. That is all you could have asked for.


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since the expedition, you noticed the whole Scouting Regiment (Humanity's Wings of Freedom) was in a haze. It is not like humanity, especially the Scouting Regiment, has not lost before. It could have been that the commander was wounded though. According to Levi, a titan almost squeezed him to death. Blood oozed from every pore. Thankfully, a soldier was able to get him out of the sticky situation, but the damage had already been done. Commander Erwin had been sleeping ever since you and the Regiment got back, and it weighed on everyone. On numerous occasions, you saw Levi leave the room that the commander was being kept in. Every time, Levi still had that stoic expression. You knew that Levi looked up to the commander and they were friends. It must have been hard for Levi to see his commander, his friend, in the state that he was in.

You walked throughout the castle trying to locate one of your friends. You wanted to make sure each one was alright and sound. Thankfully, you came across Jean sitting by a window looking out onto the grounds. "Hey, Jean! Are you alright? You haven't spoke to me ever since the expedition."

"Oh, hey, (Last Name). Don't really want to talk right now," he answered back while still staring out the window.

"Cut the crap, Jean. I am your friend and I want to know what the matter is. You have not wanted to talk to me ever since that damn expedition and then turn me away? I think not."

"Okay. You really want to know why I have not talked to you? Fine. I will tell you. You froze out there on that building. You saw your friends dying and froze. Then when you finally came to, you went out of your way to get yourself killed."

"You are not making any sense. You are mad at me because I didn't fight for a split second and mad for me fighting? Make up your mind and call me when you are willing to talk."

You start to walk away but he grabs your arm to pull you into a hug. "(Last Name), I can't make up my mind with you. This may seem pretty dense, but I think I have feelings for you. I never had feelings for a woman before until now. _Mikasa is pretty cute, but I don't have feelings for her (he said under his breath)._ I honestly don't know how to think. I want you to do your job, but then I want you to stay under my wing so you are protected. Do you understand me at all?"

You look at him in utter shock. Jean can't be saying that to you. He his your best friend. He knew you loved Levi. "Jean…I…I understand. You know I love Levi though. I talk to you about it all the damn time."

He smirked and then let you go. Rubbing his hair, he states, "Yeah, yeah. You like that little pipsqueak of a captain. I wish he was not a real man so I could beat the shit out of him to make you mine. He is a good choice for you though, like I said before. (Last Name), even if I do…like you…I don't want this friendship to change with me. You hear me? I will always be there to protect you. I will always be your shoulder to cry on. That pussy friend, Eren, has nothing on me."

"Why did you have to bring poor Eren into this," you laugh?

"Eh, I have to bash on him to keep up my image. You know we are supposed to hate each other right?"

"I highly doubt you hate him. He is a good guy and a great, loyal friend."

"Yeah, whatever you say I guess." He smiles and bends down to kiss your cheek. "I will always be here for you."

You blush because of the contact with his lips on your cheek. "Je...Jea..."

He silences you by placing a finger on your lips. "See you at dinner, (Last Name)," he stated while walking down the hall.

"What the hell was that," you yell out?!

Giving you a wave, which was a sign for "Don't Worry," he disappeared around the corner.

Looking at the place he disappeared from, you immediately needed to tell Levi. He was your…boyfriend? Lover? Eh, you didn't know, but he needed to know.

Walking up to his door, you knock slightly. With a "yeah, come in" you opened the door to see your captain at his desk. "Hey, Levi."

Looking up and smirking, he questions, "Looks like you have seen a ghost. What happened?"

"Oh, the usual. Walking around the castle. Talking to friends. Oh, Jean kissed me."

Standing up in a split second, he shouted, "Kirstein did what?"

Calmly, you state, "Jean kissed me on the cheek."

"I am going to beat him. Oh, you thought Eren looked messed up after that trail? Just wait till I get my hands on that little…"

Moving over to him, you hug him cutting him off. "Didn't think you would be the jealous type."

"Oh? I find that my whole demeanor has been changing lately with you."

"Hmm, is that a bad thing or good thing?"

Lifting an eyebrow, he places his lips on yours (pretty much answering your question). Picking you up, he walked you into his room to make love…and boy was is grand because he was jealous. The way he touched you, the way he kissed, and the way he cooed your name made you see stars. After, when you were laying on his chest, Levi shifted you off of him to look at you directly.

"(First name), I have never, ever said this to anyone. I never felt this way to say it. I love you, more than you know. You mean the world to me. I pretty much changed my whole personality for you, and the previous person that I was would have never done that in a million years.

Tears welled up in your eyes and Levi immediately took his thumb to rub them off. "I love you too, Levi. Always have and always will. It is nice to see you finally came around," you said with a smug grin.

"Even with this intimate moment, you still decide to goof off. What am I going to do with you?"

You smirk and get up to straddle his hips. "Eh, whatever you like I guess?"

Raising an eyebrow for the second time that day, he pulls you down to kiss him. "Stay by my side and protect me as I will protect you. That is all I ask from you."

"That is reasonable. There is not much to protect with how short you are."

Throwing his head to the ceiling, he laughed (which he did not do often). "God, I love you. Never lose that wittiness."

"I plan not to," you state with a smirk.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thank you for the favorites and reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Happy holidays to you and your family. **


	14. Chapter 14

Pretty much skipping out of Levi's room the next morning, you head to your room to get ready. He finally said "I love you"and you had to tell Eren. Smiling outside your door, you just stood there.

"_(First name), I have never, ever said this to anyone. I never felt this way to say it. I love you, more than you know. You mean the world to me. I pretty much changed my whole personality for you, and the previous person that I was would have never done that in a million years. _

You spun around, hopped up and down, and giggled like a little girl. With doing this, you hadn't realized that Commander Erwin was limping toward you, smiling from ear to ear. You turn his way and stop. "You...Commander, you need to lay down. How in the heck did you get up?"

"Oh, don't you worry about me, (Last Name). I am fine. I needed to get up. How long have I been asleep?"

"No, no you should be in bed. I actually do not know how long you have been asleep. Here, let me guide back and get Captain Levi."

"That is quite alright. I can walk myself back. Though, you can walk beside me and tell me why you are in high spirits this morning."

You blush. "Well...I...Yes, Sir. When you lay back down though, I am going to run and get Captain Levi."

"If you insist. Now, what has made you so happy this morning? Did Levi finally say those special words to you?"

Your face lit up with a glowing red. "You knew we were together?"

Looking over at you and raising his brow, he stated, "(Last Name), it is not hard to figure out. I am the Commander after all. Hange and I joke about it all the time. You guys really shouldn't have to hide it."

Smirking, you say, "Oh, so you like to gossip about your cadets? I see how it is."

"If you didn't give me anything to gossip about, I wouldn't be doing it," he said smugly. Looking as if he was in pain, you lean over to him to support his body. He was really heavy and tall, so it may have looked more awkward than it felt. "Thank you. I guess I needed to stay in bed, huh? A cadet really shouldn't see their Commander in this state."

You shrug. "It just shows you are human, I guess. I told you shouldn't be up and about."

"I do not remember you being my mom. Am I really that delirious?"

"Oh, hush," you huff.

With a smirk, he says, "That would be alright if you were though. You seem very kind. Hange was right. Levi did pick a good one."

Smiling, you guide him back to the room where he was being kept. Opening the door, you walk him over to his bed. "Now, please stay here. I will run and get the Captain."

Before you could run out the room, you heard a raspy, "Thank you, (Last Name). I am glad you chose the Scouts. You may not be the strongest soldier, but you have the biggest heart."

You blush as you close the door behind you. "Thank you, Commander. I would like to think so myself," you whisper.

* * *

><p>Busting through Levi's door, you called out to him. "Hey, Levi! You here?"<p>

"Of course I am here. The real question is why are you here," Levi asked while walking out of his bedroom?

"Commander Erwin is up. I think you should go see him."

His eyes widened. "He is awake? How in the hell did you know?"

"Long story, tell you later, bye-bye. See you later."

"Wait just a minute. You tell me now. I am your Captain. You hear me?"

"Well, if you insist. He came walking out. More like stumbling. Then I walked him back to his room. I guess the story was not as long after all, huh?"

Pressing his fingers to him temple, he walked to the door. "(Last Name), go to the dining hall. Wait there for me. I will check on him."

"Certainly. I wanted to leave a few minutes ago," you stated sarcastically.

Smiling, he gave you a kiss before walking out. Closing the door behind you, you walked in the opposite direction to the hall.

"_You may not be the strongest soldier, but you have the biggest heart."_

This statement played inside your mind as you walked. Thank you, Commander. That really means a lot.

**Author's Note: Wow! It was been a long time. Sorry guys. Holidays, my birthday, and the whole nine yards. Thank you for the favorites and follows. It means a lot. I hope you like this short little chapter with Erwin. **


End file.
